Confession
by jayjaytee96
Summary: Natsu has a new battle before him. This time the enemy is someone close to him. It's Lucy! Will Natsu confess to Lucy or will he push the feelings aside? Read and find out! [One Shot]


It had been one whole year since that beautiful day, the day that Natsu decided that Lucy meant more to him that just being his nakama. It was on this day, no this past month, that Natsu drove himself (and the others in the guild as well) insane with what he was feeling. He tried to decide what this feeling was that he felt for the blond but all of his efforts drew a blank inside of his head. He racked his brain inside and out, hell he even smashed a few boulders trying to figure it out. It was only clear to him what the feeling was when Happy, Mira Jane, Erza, and Gray put scenarios and situations before him that were all centered on the blond.

_What would he do if he saw Lucy all cozy with another guy?_ Easy, he'd light the other guy up. No one was good enough for her.

_Who does you put first in a battle when it's just you, Happy, and Lucy?_ Lucy of course, he can't risk her getting hurt while he was there.

_What if someone made her cry?_ The bastard would never see the light of day again.

_Would you risk your life for her?_ Any day of the week.

_Do you love her?_ Have for a while.

That's when it hit him like a speeding bullet. This emotion, this feeling, this very strong feeling that he was feeling which caused him to rethink everything…it was love. He had never felt it before. He thought he experienced a feeling like it when he was younger but this time it was different. Sure he loved things, he loved Happy like a brother. He loved his nakama. He even loved food. This kind of love was different though. This kind of love left his heart feeling light and a smile plastered on his like he was insane. After figuring out this newfound emotion he was only filled with joy. It was all he could do from destroying the guild by him self from all the happiness he felt. It was like a humungous worry had been lifted from his body.

He was in the middle of another one of his fights with Gray, this time shouting about how come he couldn't express his newfound feeling with everyone.

Gray grunted and shot back with, "I'd hate to be Lucy when you two get down and dirty." Natsu let out a growl and replied to Gray's words with a fiery right hook to his jaw. Just when gray was about to return the blow, the guild's doors opened and in walked the woman who never left Natsu's thoughts. When he saw her he was so happy but so nervous at the same time. So nervous that he hid under the table so she wouldn't see him. He even did the unmanliness thing a man could do. He begged everyone to keep quite about his ware bouts. They all agreed, laughing at how weak the great Salamander was right now. He heard her ask about him but everyone told her that they had no idea where he was.

That night when he was on his way home he couldn't stop thinking about her. Her voice, her eyes, her hair, her scent, hell even the touch of her fingertips drove him crazy just thinking about it. Being the Natsu that we all know and love, he treated this feeling like an enemy he had to beat and he wasn't going to lose.

There was only one way to do it because forgetting about Lucy was not an option. As fast as his legs could go he ran all the way to Lucy's house, having the place memorized by heart. He ran and jumper up on her window still like he and Happy had done so many times. Lucy was there all right, lying in bed asleep. Natsu just sat there on the window still for a few moments watching her sleeping figure and making sure that she was all right. Her lips were parted ever so slightly and her chest rose and fell when she breathed. It was like a little rhythm she had when she slept. Her lips would open just a bit more before her chest rose and fell again light snores following suit. It made him blush when he watched her. He didn't want to seem like a stalked when she woke up so he climbed down from the window still and onto her bed ever so gently.

"N-Natsu?" she mumbled out in a hushed whisper. He swallowed hard dn got off of her bed and sat on the floor beside it with his back to her. He really didn't have a plan when he came in, he just rushed in without thinking of what he would do next. Now here he was in her rom while she was asleep and he was just sitting on her floor beside her like a creep but this was something that he had to do.

"He-hey, Luce." He looked down at his hands and squeezed them, knowing if he could say it while she was asleep then he could do it again in the morning.

"Uhm…look, Lucy there's something I gotta tell you. If I don't I think I'm gonna go insane." He began and licked his lips as he looked up at her ceiling. It was a warm red color that soothed him just a bit.

"I know we're partners and members in the same guild. We've known each other for a long time now and we've gotten really close." He said and squeezed his eyes shut, his palms starting to sweat.

"Look, what I'm trying to say is, that I'm glad we've become so close. I mean you're the only one what has actually stayed with me through it all. You've been with me through the worst of times and the best. And. And." He started to get nervous again. What if she didn't feel the same? What if he was the only one who felt this way? No, he couldn't let this stop him now. He's come this far. He had to know. He grabbed at his salmon colored hair and put his head in his lap.

"Gah! Why is this so difficult?" He growled and looked back up.

"Lucy, I'm pretty sure I love you. I've never had this feeling this strong before but I like it. I know that I don't ever want to go a day without you or being around you or even not hearing your voice. Just the thought of it pisses me off. You're all I've been thinking about for the past week that it's driving me nuts. I even forgot to eat one day because you kept running through my mind. Gray, Erza, Mira Jane, and Happy kept asking me questions anf it helped me figure this out. That ice freak even helped me sort some things out." Natsu snickered and closed his eyes taking a deep breath.

"So, could you give it a shot, Luce? Could you love me to? I'm not the most romantic guy around and I'm not good with words or anything like that but I promise to always put you first. I promise to always make you happy and never let you cry. So just, please, think about it." He finished and breather out a long exasperated breath like he had been holding it in for ages.

It was silent for a few minutes with nothing but the sound of his heartbeat and her breathing. After a good five minutes passed, Natsu heard sniffing. He turned to see tears streaming down Lucy's cheeks but her eyes were still closed.

"Lucy? She must be having a bad dream." Natsu sighed and turned around to face her, his hand petting her head and leaving a kiss on her forehead.

"It's alrihgt, Lucy. I'm here. Nothing' going to hurt you." He whispered softly.

"I-it's not that." Lucy's voice came out hoarse and cracked.

"Y-you're awake…?" Natsu stammered and backed away from her.

Lucy sat up and wiped her tears away with a small nod.

"Yeah, I couldn't sleep so I was just laying in bed thinking and then I herd you running over here so I pretended to be asleep." She blushed heavily. Natsu just looked at her, shocked that she heard everything.

"Come here, Natsu." She said and patted the empty spot beside her. He slowly stood up and made his way over to her, carefully sitting down and looking at her with a tense body.

"Is it true? Do you really love me?" Lucy asked and looked up at him sheepishly with a light blush on her cheeks. Natsu swallowed hard and looked to the side, scratching his head with a light blushes on his cheeks.

"So you did hear. Yeah it's all true."

Lucy smiled to herself and looked at Natsu who was still looking away from her.

"Natsu, look at me."

Natsu turned his head to meet Lucy's eyes but instead he met something else. Something soft yet sweet. When he turned to look at her, he came in contact with her lips pressed to his. It was a soft yet passionate kiss that Lucy put all of herself into and he could feel it. It wasn't quite like magic but better. He closed his eyes and kissed her back, laying a hand on her cheek and a hand on her hip, something he saw Alzac and Bisca do.

When they pulled away both of their faces were flushed a dark red color.

"Does that answer your question?" Lucy giggled softly.

"Not entirely." Natsu laughed out.

Lucy raised an eyebrow and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Natsu Dragneel, I, Lucy Heartfilia love you too. I always have. I just kept denying it and pushing the feeling aside because I was afraid you didn't feel the same. Now I know and I love you too."

Natsu looked at her wide eyed and hugged her happily.

"I'm so happy!" He yelled out so loud that Lucy was sure everyone in Fiore heard him. He also hugged her a bit too tight.

"Natsu! Be quiet and stop hugging me so tight! It hurts!" Lucy yelled at him and hit him on the shoulder.

"Ow! What was that for, Luce? That hurt." Natsu complained and rubbed his shoulder.

"Just shut up and let's go to sleep, ok?" Lucy smiled and tugged him down into bed with her.

"Fine, but I'm telling everyone at the guild tomorrow." He huffed out stubbornly.

Lucy couldn't help but go along with it and laugh.

"Whatever makes you happy, Natsu."

"And that's you." Natsu smirked and kissed her happily.

Lucy smiled back and kissed him, all of her unsettled nerved being tucked away by this one stubborn salmon color haired guy beside her.

_**A.N.- Sorry Natsu got a little OC at the end! I hope you all enjoy it! Sorry, it's super long though. Please rate/review/comment/favorite! I would really appreciate it! Thanks~**_


End file.
